The primary aim of the study is to test the impact of real-time TIPI probabilistic outcome information on patient care. Specifically, this investigation aims to test, in a controlled prospective clinical trial, the impact of the TIPI computerized electrocardiograph on physician ED triage of patients with symptoms suggestive of ACI.